


A Helping Hand (and Mouth)

by Just_A_Space_Gay



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Space_Gay/pseuds/Just_A_Space_Gay
Summary: This had become almost routine for the yellow and blue paladins, a sort of escape from the stress of their everyday life as defenders of the universe. They couldn't help it; it just happened one night, and they haven't been able to stop...not that either of them wanted to. But no one else could know about this; they wouldn't understand.So that's why the two had to settle for this: Lance, sneaking into Hunk's room at night, long after the others went to bed. At first they both felt wrong, but as they continued, they started to feel less guilty; after all, how could anything that felt this good possibly be wrong?





	A Helping Hand (and Mouth)

**Author's Note:**

> Ay yo, its October 1st, ya'll! You know what that means: 31 days of beautiful, self-indulgent smut!
> 
> Kinktober: Day 1(deepthroating)!

The castle ship was quiet, the distant hum of the engines gently filling the air. Everyone was at peace, sleeping and blissfully unaware of the blue paladin's empty bed, and the faint groans and gasps from the yellow paladin's room.

Thick, calloused fingers gently threaded through soft, slightly curly hair, gently pulling the Cuban boy closer. Beautiful, sapphire blue eyes gazed up into deep chocolate brown ones as the smaller boy allowed his head to be guided further onto the half-Samoan's length, softly moaning at the feeling of his mouth being filled even more. His freckled cheeks grew more flushed and tears threatened to spill from his eyes as the thick cock in his mouth hit the back of his throat, causing his throat to convulse at the intrusion. But he didn't care, not when the thick boy towering above him let out so many delicious moans for him to enjoy.

" _Fuuuck, Lance._ That feels _great_."

Lance loved to see Hunk like this: face flushed, sweat dripping from his brow, chest shuddering as he drew in breaths, and legs trembling from the pleasure. He took pride in knowing that _he_ was the one that made Hunk feel like this, that _he_ was the one that broke the boy's usually shy and quiet demeanor and turned him into a moaning mess. All it took was his long tanned fingers running along those hidden spots he discovered long ago, mouth nipping and suckling along his collarbone, that had the half-Samoan gasping and begging for Lance within minutes. And he loved it; he loved hearing him moan his name as he pushed him over the edge of pleasure into the warm embrace of pure ecstasy.

" _Lance_. I need _more_."

Who was he to deny him?

Lance slowly took more of Hunk's length into his throat, not stopping until coarse pubic hair tickled his nose. And when he finally did reach the base, he moaned, sending pleasurable vibrations along Hunk's dick: just how he knew he liked it. The bigger boy groaned at the feeling, tightening his grip in Lance's hair, hips bucking into his tight throat at the feeling. Thin hands grip onto plush hips, keeping him still as Lance slowly started to bob his head along the length, tongue massaging the underside.

Lance hollowed his cheeks, sucking on the thick cock as he sped up the pace of his bobbing head. He let go of Hunk's hips in favor of caressing his balls with one hand, the other coming up to gently press at his throat. This was the Cuban boy's favorite part, and he groaned as he felt it: his slender neck bulging slightly as Hunk's long, thick cock penetrated his throat. The feeling sent a pleasurable throbbing heat right to his crotch, causing his own dick to twitch in excitement.

Hunk groaned and tightened his grip in Lance's hair, hips bucking forward to feel more of that tight, wet heat around him, and Lance knew he was close. He closed his eyes in concentration and surged forward, rapidly taking Hunk into his throat over and over again. Lance's technique grew sloppy as he focused more on speed, a mixture of drool and precum running down his chin as Hunk's dick forcibly thrust into his mouth and down his throat. At this point, tears flowed freely down his cheeks as his gag reflex was continuously assaulted, not that he cared when he was enjoying this just as much as Hunk was.

Hunk's cock throbbed against Lance's tongue, warning him of his approaching orgasm. The plump half-Samoan thrust his hips forward a few more times as he pulled Lance's head towards him, groaning loudly as he came down the Cuban boy's throat. Hunk held him there for a few moments as he came down from his orgasm, pumping the last of his seed straight into Lance's stomach. Finally, Hunk loosened his grip on his hair, allowing Lance to pull off of his softening dick with a lewd pop.

"How'd I do?" Lance slurred drunkenly from the lack of oxygen he received during Hunk's orgasm, resting his cheek on a plush thigh. "Did I do good?"

"You were perfect," Hunk chuckled softly, lifting Lance up into lap and wrapping him in a warm embrace. "You still wanna continue, sharpshooter?"

"Yeah," Lance mumbled, nuzzling into Hunk's neck. "Just gimmie a minute to catch my breath."


End file.
